Greg's Rose
by FrozenTacos
Summary: Steven is excited to go to the boardwalk with his father and bond over hotdogs and arcade games. However, things take a turn for the worse when Greg has a change of plans.


Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe.

* * *

"Goodnight Steven!" Greg called over his shoulder with a smile.

"Goodnight, Dad! Can't wait for the game tomorroooow!"

After a long night of goofing around with his father, Steven jogged back up to the temple home. The door groaned as he opened it, like it was exhausted from the long summer day. A toothy smile was stuck on Steven's face; he shook as he put on his pajamas and climbed into bed.

"Wow, I can't wait to see Dad again! It's been so long since we went to the boardwalk together!" Steven thought to himself. His grin created dimples in his cheeks which stuck up from under the blankets. Finally, he fell asleep to see what tomorrow held for him.

* * *

Greg sighed and dragged himself to the car wash. Trudging up to the van door, he dug into his pocket for the car keys. They were lost - as usual. A fifteen minute search yielded the location of the keys, when he finally decided to check under the van.

The father yawned as he crashed on his bed. Every bone in his body ached; his skin still burned from the summer sun. His eyes traveled down to his crotch, where his small manhood lay. Greg shimmied down his jeans and stroked his shriveling penis. It had been so long... Ever since Rose left, Greg suffered day by day. His skin, soft and wrinkled... His balls, bouncy and smooth... They were patiently waiting for a new caretaker to touch them and play with them.

Greg moaned to himself as he fell asleep to thoughts of his lovely wife.

* * *

"Mmmhmm," Greg murmured. Head resting against her breasts, knees on the ground, hands squeezing her tight behind. Their skin sweated from the steamy air; it was silent besides the grasshoppers chirping and the star-crossed lovers.

Rose tightened Greg's grip on her. She wrapped her arms around him. "Never let go, Greg," she whispered. "Never let go."

Greg silently sobbed into her chest. "I'll never let go, Rose." He clutched his wife's soft skin and pressed their warm bodies together. "Why...why did you leave me Rose..."

"I never left you," she murmured. "I live on in your heart, and in our son..."

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Greg kissed her chest. "I'm sorry," he whimpered. "I've always been so selfish compared to you. You're completely selfless. You're strong where I'm weak." He sniffled and stroked Rose's curly hair. She let out a soft chuckle.

"And you're strong where I'm weak," she simply replied. Greg stood up and kissed her on the lips, and then started to kiss her all over her body.

"I don't know if I can be a good enough father for Steven," he said. "He's growing up so quickly, I think he's already smarter than the gems and I." Greg quietly laughed.

"You're doing a wonderful job," Rose answered in a deep voice. "There's nothing to worry about. Yes, you've made mistakes along the way. But everybody gets stuff wrong, and then you have to keep going and it's hard, which is why it's great when you never stop trying!"

"Huh?" Greg glanced up at Rose. For a moment he could have sworn her voice changed to someone else's - someone familiar; but he waved it off.

And so the two decided to make love. As Greg grabbed his wife's breasts he found that they were oddly small and firm, but it was probably nothing. He couldn't but notice however that Rose was almost...shrinking. Her hair was becoming shorter and darker and it looked like she was half a decade younger. "Rose, are you okay?" Greg asked. "You look kinda different...this some kind of weird gem power?" He weakly chuckled.

"It's fine. Just keep going," she said. Greg continued to suck on her nipples, but when he went to go inside of her, he discovered something very unusual. Rose had a penis.

"Ah!" Greg shouted and jumped straight up. "Ro-STEVEN!?" he shrieked. When he looked at Rose he was Steven staring straight back at him. "Just let it happen Dad," Steven replied. "Don't mess with the funky flow!"

For some reason this seemed perfectly logical to Greg, so he went and started thrusting his penis into his son's ass. "Faster, Dad! This is WAY better than going to the arcade!" Greg huffed as he went in and out, in and out. He was so horny he grabbed his son's manhood as he tried to complete the job. "S-STEVEN!" he shouted. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum inside me!" Steven screamed. "OH DAD!" Greg and Steven simultaneously shrieked in pleasure as they came. "Hey Dad," Steven panted. "Can you clean off my penis for me?"

"Sure thing, son," Greg said with his usual cheery disposition. He positioned himself below Steven and sucked on his small, budding dick. "Mmmff," Greg moaned as he licked off all of the cum. Sex with Steven was almost identical to the amazing nights he had with Rose...

* * *

"Daaaad. Dad?" Steven called out. He surveyed the boardwalk; yet his father was nowhere to be found. Maybe he slept in again - it wouldn't be out of the ordinary. A high shrill scared Steven out of his thoughts.

"Wha!" Steven jumped; his phone vibrated into his thigh. "Oh. Oh, right," he said to himself. He deeply exhaled and pulled out his phone - his father was calling.

Steven picked up. "Dad?"

"Hey, kiddo! I'm really sorry I'm late. I'm, uh, having some trouble here with the van... Could you come help out your old man? We can go to the boardwalk later, I promise."

Steven sighed. "Sure thing, Dad. I'll be there in a few." He hung up and trudged to the car wash.

* * *

"Haaaappy Sons Day!" Greg exclaimed as he stood in front of the van, wobbling on one foot.

"Wow, thanks Dad!" Steven cheered. "I didn't even know there was a Sons Day!"

Greg chuckled weakly. "Well your Dear-Ol' Dad didn't forget!" he replied. "Come inside the van, Steven," he said more soberly. "I've got a big surprise for you!"

Steven rushed past his father as soon as the trunk opened. He eagerly glanced around the mess of a van.

"Uh...so...what's the surprise?"

Greg shut the trunk and turned around; a grin spread across his face. "Well I'm glad you asked, kiddo." He walked forward and put his hand over Steven's chest. "Well buddy, I figured that we could get a bit more... intimate for this Sons Day." He brushed his thumb against Steven's shirt, softly rubbing it back and forth.

"Uh... Oookaaaay..." Steven murmured. "D-Dad?" he squeaked.

"First, we can play a game of Twister!" Greg said suddenly. He bent over and picked up the game mat.

"Oh, I love that game!" Steven chirped, forgetting all about what had just happened.

After a few moves, Steven was on all fours on the Twister mat. Greg hovered over him; his body was a tangled knot of limbs.

"W-woah!" he screeched - and collapsed on Steven.

"Oof!" Steven's breath was knocked out of him; his stomach smacked against the ground. "Ugh..." He saw two of everything.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Steven!" Greg said quickly. His face burned. "Let me help you, buddy." He started to get up, but then got on all fours and loomed over his son.

"Hehe, hey, kiddo..." Greg's hot breath went on Steven's face. Greg could feel his son's racing heartbeat beneath him.

"U-Uh.. Do you feel okay, Dad?" Steven's eyebrows knit together. "Maybe you should sit down and take a break..."

"No no, I'm fine Steven!" Greg stood up and brushed his shirt off. "Your old man's still got it," he reaffirmed with a nervous laugh. "Hey! How about we play pin the tail on the donkey!"

"Err... Isn't that for birthday parties?" Steven asked. He frowned and raised an eyebrow. "This is all kinda... Weird... I appreciate the whole celebration, Dad, but can we go to the boardwalk now? That's what I really want to do!" he grinned and looked up at his father.

"Wait!" Greg squeaked. "Just one more game! Uh..." The father picked up a blindfold and tied it over Steven's eyes.

"Uh, fine. I guess..." Steven sighed.

"Okay Steven, do you know the nickname for a donkey?"

Steven pursed his lips. "Hmmm... A mule?" he guessed.

"No! It's an ass!" Greg exclaimed. Steven laughed.

"Dad! That's a bad word!" His father grinned cheekily.

"Hey, it just means a donkey!" He said in defense. "Okay, so this game we're gonna pin the tail on the 'ass'. Specifically...my ass!"

"Uhhhh..." Steven started to sweat. "Youuu have a donkey?"

"No! I have an ass!" Greg replied. "Now touch it!"

"What!" Steven squeaked. Greg grabbed his son's hand and put it over his butt. He moved it around in circles and even tried to get Steven to squeeze him.

"DAD! W-what's going on!" Steven ripped off his headband - or at least tried to, before Greg tackled him.

"Don't pretend like you don't want this, kid," Greg moaned as he licked his son's face. Tears welled up in Steven's eyes.

"Dad?" he whimpered.

"Sshh," Greg replied. He put a finger over Steven's lips and started grinding against him. "There's nothing to worry about anymore Rose," he whispered. Steven cried out softly.

"Please Dad...I don't want this..." He tried to summon a bubble; he prayed to his mother. But he was shaking so much, and his powers wouldn't activate. Greg continued to lick Steven's cheek and his lips, and he put his hand under his son and squeezed his behind. "Mmmm," he moaned. He inserted his tongue in Steven's mouth and deeply kissed him. Steven tried to pull away but was unsuccessful. He only found relief when Greg finally broke off after a few minutes.

"Why are you doing this?" Steven gasped. Once again, Greg ignored him. "No one can take you away from me Rose, no one," he mumbled. "We... we'll be together forever..." Tears stained Steven's cheeks. He looked into his father's eyes. "Dad, Mom will always be here, she always has been," he said. "I swear. B-But you don't need to do this... I'm here for you... But I can't do this for you..." he said, his voice cracking. Greg squeezed his eyes shut.

"It's okay. It's okay, Rose. Just let me do this for you. There's nothing to worry about. We're just having fun together. Like we've always had." Greg desperately reassured himself. He carefully removed Steven's shirt and fondled his son's very small breasts. Steven dropped his head against the ground in defeat. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening...

That was all Steven could think as his father inserted his penis into Steven's butthole. He cried out in pain, but Greg slowly pushed in. He then started to thrust his warm manhood in and out, in and out. He felt very... fleshy and hairy to Steven. The young boy sobbed; his knees on the ground, his bare ass exposed, his body being taken advantage of. He didn't want this. He never wanted this. He just hoped to live happily with his father, and protect the universe with the gems. But not this...

"R-Rose!" Greg screamed. "I-I'M GONNA CUM!"

"DAD!" Steven cried. He suddenly felt a stream of warm liquid filling up his butthole. "W-w-what's going on..."

Greg panted heavily. He dropped to the ground as soon as he pulled out. Steven also collapsed.

* * *

"Steven?" a soft voice echoed throughout the space.

"Dad?" Steven whimpered. Maybe this whole thing was a dream. Maybe he just fell asleep in Dad's van, and they were right about to go walk around the boardwalk!

"I hope you're ready for round two, kid."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Steven shouted. His eyes widened. He blinked twice to make sure he was awake, then stumbled up and made a run for it.

"Steven!" Greg called, extending a hand towards his son. Steven ignored him and sprinted forward. His stubby fists pounded against the trunk; to no avail.

"Why! Isn't! It! OPENING!" Steven dropped to the floor and started to sob.

"No, no, Steven, it's okay!" Greg clamored to quiet his son down. He didn't want anybody to hear them in the van.

* * *

This time, Greg fondled Steven's balls. He squeezed the boy's small, undeveloped penis - black curly hair was starting to sprout. Finally, Greg made Steven get on all fours, and pulled down his pants.

"Okay Steven," Greg started. "Now I want you to suck on my wee-wee. Don't shy away, just suck it up like it's a lollipop in your favorite flavor!"

Steven trembled as he inched forward. He slowly opened his mouth and put it over Greg's penis. At first, he only grazed the tip with his tongue. However as he gained confidence, his mouth enveloped the whole thing and he consumed it. Greg shivered in pleasure. The sight of Steven's dark, curly head of hair bobbing below him was enough to make him drool. He put his hand over his son's head and pushed him deeper. Steven made muffled gasping sounds but complied.

"Admit it, Rose," Greg spat. "You'd rather be fucking Pearl or Connie right now, wouldn't you? But I'm the dominate one in this relationship now."

Steven looked up at his father as if he was crazy. "P-P-Pearl?" Greg grabbed a fistful of Steven's curls and tugged him forward to make him continue sucking. "I know you and her had something going on," Greg stated. "She's obsessed with you. That fusion dance wasn't nothing. And now she's always taking care of you; she took you away from me. I'd bet you'd much rather be feeling her insides."

Steven opened his mouth in disgust. "Ghh- No! I hate this, and I never want to do it with anyone ever again!"

Greg laughed. "Oh stop, Rose. Keep sucking. I didn't cum yet." Steven debated biting on his father's penis in defense but was weighing the pros and cons. First of all, he could severely injure his father and maybe even put him in danger. Plus, he still couldn't escape without the keys, and his dad would only be more angry and emotional. He couldn't foresee many good outcomes... So instead, Steven tenderly swirled his tongue over Greg's penis.

"OH, ROSE!" Greg screamed. The man finally came; the liquid shot straight through Steven's throat.

"Ggghh," Steven gagged but swallowed deeply.

"Mmm Rose, it's been so long since we've had sex this great. Maybe we should go for round thre-"

"STEVEN!" a shrill voice screeched. He whipped his head around to see Pearl and the rest of the gems gaping at him and his father.

"It's - I- Uh- it's not what it looks like!"

"Gregory!" Pearl reprimanded. The gems all summoned their weapons. Steven had star eyes.

"But- Rose!" Greg shrieked. Steven pushed him out of the way.

"Save me, save me!" he yelled gleefully. He clambered up and ran to the gems.

"Oh Steven..." Pearl said as she stroked his hair. She looked at Greg in disgust. "How could you, you sick human!?" She walked forward with her spear pointed towards him. "Rose doesn't even like male genitals!"

"Wahh?" Greg said, his eyebrows raised. "Uh... Well, maybe you could help Rose then!"

Pearl just stared at the human. "I? Help Rose?" She rubbed her chin with her fingers. "Steven seems pretty traumatized, sure... But maaaybe it's just because Rose never liked males anyway! I could show Steven A.K.A. Rose how to really feel pleasure..." Steven backed away from her and started to feel nauseous again.

"Are you kidding me!?" Amethyst yelled. "Let's just kill this guy already!" Garnet started to aim her rocket-fist.

"Wait, wait!" Pearl said quickly with a nervous laugh. "Now, now, let's just take a moment to think about this! We could Steven get over this traumatic experience; and we can feel Rose inside of us again..." her eyelids drooped as a grin spread across her face. Amethyst and Garnet exchanged a glance.

* * *

"Okay, Rose, er, Steven... Just insert your flesh-rod into my opening!" Pearl explained. Steven sat there naked on the floor, held down by Garnet. Greg and Amethyst watched intently as Steven sweated and looked down at himself.

"U-Uh...O-Okay Pearl..." He scooted forward and pressed his penis against Pearl's pale, smooth vagina. He felt tufts of her peach pubic hair brush against him, but he ignored that and started to slide into the gem.

"Oh...S-S-Steven..." Pearl moaned. She winced as Steven went deep inside her; this was a rare experience for her, after all. Steven slid forward and backwards, just like his father did earlier. Pearl leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. He almost pulled back, but Garnet slapped him on the ass, so he embraced the kiss. Their tongues brushed against each other and they both moaned into the kiss. Greg jacked off at the sight of them, and Amethyst became very wet.

It was not long before Steven reached his climax. "P-Pearl! I think I'm gonna pee!" he yelled. Pearl laughed.

"That's just what it feels like! You're going to come!" Steven's cum shot inside her like fire and she shuddered in pleasure. "Mmmmm..."

Garnet stepped between them. "It's Garnet's turn next," she stated.

"Awww," Amethyst whined. "Why am I always the runt of the group!" Pearl sighed and removed herself from Steven.

"Because you're the youngest," Pearl said. "So you have to go last." Amethyst stuck out her tongue in response. Meanwhile, Steven gaped at the sight of Garnet's breasts.

* * *

 **I'll post the next chapter soon. Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
